Giving and Loving
by WhoKnewZeus
Summary: Originalshipping! It's short so far, I'll fill it up in time. Well, I'll probably add other pairings if I feel like it, but I'll probably fill this up with a lot of one-shots of Green and Red. Rating will change later.
1. Green and Red

**Originalshipping! I wanted to try and write about it, hopefully some of you will enjoy the crap I have here. I'll be using the line thingy to show time skip~ Just sayin'**

**I do not own the characters I'm using!**

* * *

Green was bored out of his mind just watching tv in the living room with his best friend/rival, Red. If the situation got any more boring-er, there was good chance of having a face-down and dead trainer on the floor. For the sake of his best friend, he remained calm and collected, even if he's struggling to contain himself.

"Let's battle, Red," Green requested, but Red didn't comply at all. The crimson-eye trainer wasn't going to battle in someone's house, and just wasn't in the mood.

"Come on, Red!" Green exclaimed, trying to keep his head from exploding into thousand pieces. His smaller friend didn't seem bothered by the sudden change in his voice.

"How about: winner gets a kiss from loser?" Green still trying to convince his rival into having a battle with winning and losing conditions.

"Screw you! I want to go home," Red retorted. The boy knew his brown-hair friend was stupid, but never _this _stupid. Besides, there must have been better things to do than battle and kiss the winner. Although, after Red gave a second thought of it: if he wins, his rival will give him a kiss, plus he gets to brag about how he won that kiss to Green's face. If there was something the brunet didn't like, that would be losing to his one and only rival.

"Fine, I'll take you on, Green. Winner gets a kiss from the loser, correct?" Red beginning to agree. Green's face immediately warmed up and expressed excitement.

"Yes sir!" Green practically shouted at his smaller friend.

"Okay then, prepare to lose and face great humiliation afterwards!" Red getting more into mood.

"We should probably take this outside though," said the spiky brunet as he started to rubbed the back of his neck to release some stupidity that was being build up.

"You're an idiot," Red remarked before leaving the house, Green followed up shortly.

They set up a battlefield somewhere near Green's house and finally got ready for a fierce battle to take place.

* * *

"I... I..." Red's eyes grew wide as he dropped to the floor.

"Looks like I won," Green scoffed, feeling pretty good about himself. Hell! He probably was feeling a bit more cocky than usual.

Green won the battle and gloated about it almost endlessly to Red's disappointed state. It only took a few seconds before Red picked himself up and walked straight back to the house with his hat covering up his eyes. Green watched his friend walk away and soon ran over to him to check what was going on.

"Hey, Red!" I'm sorry about bragging about it harshly, I didn't think you would take it so personally this time." Green entered the house, his voice echoing throughout the house, but no response back. The worry in his stomach begun eating him alive, sweat starting to trail down his cheeks.

The brunet walked into the living room and into the hallway where he saw Red with his back against one of the walls. Green walked up to him, ready to apologize for his dumb and cruel actions. Before his mind could react, Red grabbed the sides of his arms and slammed him into the wall and roughly placed his lips against his rival's.

The kiss wasn't exactly gentle or sweet to Green, but it was good enough for him. They separated, the kiss dazed Green, but Red only looked away. The only thoughts that was running in Red's mind was to avert eye contact, but his position remained the same.

"You know I always expected our first kiss to be all romantic?" Green chuckled lowly to himself as Red gently rested his head on Green's chest. The brunet's arms embraced the raven-hair, smelling his rival's hair because something about Red's hair just smelled so damn good to him. Sadly, he didn't get the full pleasure to indulge in this aroma because of Red's dang hat.

"Hush up, we're not dating, you fool," Red articulated, knowing it was true and it killed him internally to not have these arms embrace him like he was the last precious thing Green ever had.

"Really? I always thought we were," Green remarked nonchalantly. This really brighten up his rival's morale, it was just enough for him to believe that this feeling inside Red's fast beating heart was this mystical and unknown ideal called 'love'.

"Is it wrong to love your rival? Because I think I'm in love with mine," Red's voice sounded weak as his cheeks went instantly red, probably why he was name Red. This time, Gary's eye shot up and he was shocked at his rival's and possibly new lover's words.

"No, no it's not." Green's smile was glowing in Red's eyes.

"Now..." The tall brunet's voice trailed off as he chomped on Red's hat and took it straight off his head. He then threw it aside, embracing tighter and bringing his nose closer to Red's soft black hair. It was heaven in Green's nose as the scent traveled into his nostrils.

"I like you," Green murmured as his face was now buried into his rival's hair.

"Those are pussy words. Man up!" Red pushed his brunet harder against the wall and gave them a respectable distance apart.

"I love you, Green. Now those are much better," Red's tone sounded as cocky as Green's on a good day -such as this.

"Good thing you're mine now, I hate losing things I have a passion for," Green replied, caressing his new lover's hand.

"Are we in a relationship?" Red asked.

"Yup, I love you too, Red."

"You're so embarrassing Green!" Red's cheeks blushing hard, earning a chuckle from _his _boyfriend.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of it! Major fluff~ I love it! Hahaha, if you enjoyed it, please tell me. Message me if you have questions or just want me to write something for you that concerns Originalshipping or any other pairings in the pokemon-world category. Review if you spot a problem and I'll immediately fix it, and if you just love it, review also~**


	2. Through My eyes

**Another one-shot~ I'm just getting really bored in the morning then, bleeh... So enjoy whatever this is and I'll see ya at the end! Pairing is Originalshipping (Green + Red) or was it (Red + Blue)? Either way, I prefer Green and Red, so you guys can correct me on what the real pairing's name for that couple is later. This is Red's POV and I made him and Green live together in a house or this all wouldn't come together. **

**Sorry, me no own these characters or anything by the Pokémon company!**

* * *

After embarking on this journey, I had to give up certain things; the really treasuring ones. I never look back, but in my dreams, I'll always look back and relive it all. Today, I get to actually come back home, with _him_.

It may be rather odd or strange for two guys to live together, or that we'll rivals, but that never stopped us. Nor, it'll ever will. We did live pretty decent for awhile, just up to the point where I announce I was going to leave and walk a path that was going to be dangerous but life changing for sure. I don't know what came over me that day, but once I stepped out that door, all I could hear was the shouting and a crunching sound that my feet produced. I must be considered a real heartless bastard back then.

_I miss you, Green._

Today, I'll finally confess my love to him, rather he accepts it or not, I want him to at least _know_.

* * *

_SFX: __**Knock, knock**_

The door opened shortly after, and there stood a familiar face.

"R-Red?" His voice a little staggering, but there was a bit of joy hidden between his words.

"Yeah, hey, Green. It's nice to see your face again," I smile at him momentarily, then a second elapsed and Green was tightly wrapping me in his arms, though, I don't recall him being more taller now. _Am I really that short, did I even grow while I was away?_

"You go on some adventure one day, out of nowhere, and decided to leave before I even got to share one last moment or giving you a proper goodbye, you bastard," he chuckled, knowing that he must have waited for me all this time.

"This journey taught me a lot of new things, made brand new friends, and many more, but at the end of the day. I get majorly homesick and just think about what you're doing at the very moment," I cooed, feeling his heart beat against my chest.

He took my hand and dragged us around the house, seeing as nothing changed noticeably. I smile at this, just being back home, with my beloved _Green_. It almost feels like forever since I last stepped foot in this house, how long have I been gone, now that I'm thinking about it.

"I've missed you so bad, Red," Green muttered as we entered a _very _familiar room.

"Hey, this is my room!" finally recognizing the place.

"Yes it is."

"Aww, you kept it all clean and neat, I love you," meaning every word and not ever going to regret saying it either.

"You're really just flattering me, Red! I just wanted to only prepare for your welcoming,"

After that, it hit me. He kept cleaning my room, keeping everything organize, assuring that the place was just perfect, all for my arrival? While I'm out trying to be the best, he's stuck in the house, awaiting my presence to enter this lonely house. I was oblivious to all of this till now, and this might be the last time I ever leave his side. I want to be by his side and that's the future I'm ready to prepare myself for.

As natural as instinct, I pulled Green close to me, forcing to give myself a little boost with my feet to reach Green's lips, I shut my eyes and hope for the best afterwards. However, I felt his index finger halting my lips from going further. Immediately, my eyes fling open and his smirk was the first thing I get to see.

"It's my turn to make the first turn, dumbass," Removing his finger and replacing it with his lips, pressing gently against mine. Lost in the passion he was giving, his tongue slipped in and it became a war between the two of us. I'm pretty sure between the little gaps of air flowing into our lungs, Green was getting hot and groaning like he needed this all along, what he _waited _for.

"Take me to the bed, Red. I can't handle it anymore!" Green exclaimed. I'm seriously, really glad we live alone, or we would be getting a couple of complaints by now.

"You're adorable, I love you," I murmur as I pushed him towards my bed.

"Love ya too. Welcome home, Red." His grin getting memorized in my head.

"I missed you." I said. My body over him, I placed bite marks along his neck as he laid across the bed.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**That's the end of it! Sorry it was short! :DD I didn't really get int he mood to write smut this morning, so yeeah... Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Tell me about it in a review (anonymous or not) and why, or message me~ I'm a nice and chill person, not going to bite :3 I'm still willingly going to accept any requests, ideas for Originalshipping, and other pairings if you guys want! Thanks for reading and buh-bye! C:**


End file.
